Lacewood Halloween Prompts Special!
by Deathangel Katsumi
Summary: A series of Halloween prompts! Wheather its pumpkin carving to haunted houses, is it trick or treat for our favourite dorky professor and blonde heroine All 7 chapters are uploaded all together, If there is any prompts that you have not seen or is not on my list then don't be afarid to drop a comment to state a prompt before Halloween ends! Some chapters are rated M so be warned
1. Chapter 1

~Halloween prompts~

Pumpkin carvings

It was the first Halloween they spent together as a couple, this year, like he always did only with more thought, bought some pumpkins top carve to the season. Serena and Augustine himself is accustomed to Serena staying the nights with him at his or apartment on occasions like these, or rather when ever they decided to spent time together to be very 'couple-y'.

Serena loved Halloween, but tonight they decided a quiet night, doing small Halloween things here and there, but not answering to trick or treaters, with the help of Augustine putting a polite sign saying 'no trick or treaters please'.

She sat on his cosy couch in the small but wide living space of his apartment, the lights dimmed and some candles on the coffee table to get the Halloween autumn feeling she always said to Augustine made the place more comfortable on a late autumn night.

When he arrived with some pumpkins, she gave him a wide smile of excitement to do one of the best Halloween events.

Pumpkin carving.

"Got any ideas you want to put on them?" He asked her when he hugged her side and kissed the side of her head in greeting.

"Oh! I want to carve the face of a chandelure!"

Augustine chuckled and looked towards his pokemon friend beside him in retrieving the pumpkins, his own chandelure from his pokemon journeys and helping hand in the lab now, made a croon and went to nuzzle Serena.

"I think chandelure likes that idea." He tried to retain his laughter when it kept nudging Serena's side.

"Hey stop! That tickles!" Serena squeaked almost jabbing Augustine's side in attempt to get away.

"Hey, come on now, let Serena be and I'll give you some of your favourite poke puffs for later." Augustine ushered his chandelure to the living space where the open roof balcony were where the sky darkened and the glow of orange lights and the atmosphere of purples and dark blues filled the streets of Lumiose, lets not forget the laughter of early trick or treaters.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Serena went and grabbed the tools to cark the face, and then handed Augustine a large knife for him to do the dirty work. Rolling his eyes and sighing in amusements at her enthusiasm to cut the lid (assuming she didn't like that part.) he cut it at and angle and twisted the lid off, trailing a little of the seeds and 'vines' of the pumpkins guts.

Both looking inside, the strong pumpkin smell invaded their nose, making Augustine recoil and have a sickly feeling, not at all liking the smell of them, which Serena already knew, she laughed and enjoyed the smell you only get to inhale every once a year.

"How can you enjoy the smell of pumpkin that's at the start of rotting at the end of a couple days?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Simple, it always reminds me of something, the feeling of Halloween, it's the best smell, it wouldn't feel like Halloween if you didn't have the smell of 'almost rotting pumpkins'" She said mimicking what he said. "Well come on Einstein! Get your hands dirty!" She said waiting for him to help her get the seeds out.

Bracing himself and effectively stopping himself from gagging every now and then, he helped gather all the seeds, in the process of getting the insides out, he picked up a bit of the vine like strings of the pumpkins insides and smeared it on her cheek, happy with his work, he went back to getting rid of the bits on the table to get well out her way in case she decided to fight back.

Which she totally did.

Upon freezing at the mush spread across her cheek, she turned to him with a handful of the mush and seeds, chanting.

"Auugusstiiine!" She said in a sing song voice.

He froze and looked at the amount of discarded pumpkin mush in her hands.

"I think I need to go to the bathroom-" He said trying to look for an excuse out of this.

There was none.

"Oh I do believe you can hold it." She smirked coming in closer to her victim.

He was now cornered in the small kitchenette, Augustine looked close to terrified, his hands up in defence though with the same glint of amusement.

"Okay, Serena, lets be rational about this!"

The she decided to pounce, they spent what felt like a good half an hour trying to get one another with pumpkin guts, grabbing hold of the sleeves of their clothes and cornering the other and chasing them around the apartment.

Augustine thought he got away with being smushed with the stuff in the face, until she came pouncing at him out of nowhere and rugby tackled him to the ground, she was effectively on top of him pinning him to the ground, he didn't move but decided to face his punishment, eyeing the giant pile of slush in her hands.

"Sorry honey, but you asked for it." She said before splatting it and rubbing the odd smelling pumpkin insides all over his face, they both laughed, Serena more at the sight of Augustine pumpkin face!

"I guess I did, well not verbally anyway, now excuse me while I puke everything I've got with this revolting pumpkin flesh on my face!" He chuckled at her, as she rubbed an imaginary tear off her eye.

Their laughter died down and she looked lovingly in his eyes.

"Your such a dork, but you're my pumpkin faced dork." She giggled as he smirked at her knowing what was about to come next.

She bent down and kissed him softly on the lips, slightly tasting the pumpkin on his lips where she closely smeared. Their eyes fluttered closed and he brought her closer, they stayed like that for a good few minutes, kissing and touching, until they decided to pull away and get cleaned up.

Let's not forget the pumpkin still waiting to be carved.

When they were cleaned up, they carved the face, with the help of Augustine's artistic skills to map and carve out the face of a chandelure, and his lovely model, the pumpkin was finished and had two tea lights lit inside and set up on the coffee table, another pumpkin, a lot smaller, with the face of a litwick, was beside the 'parent' and was lit proudly due to Serena's work.

They both snuggled up to the couch and were bathed in the glow of the pumpkin lights and home feeling pf dimmed lights and the moon, and some junk on the TV, it was a horror movie about vampires, and they just got to the bit where he was about to bite the helpless dame.

"We made some pretty good pumpkins." Serena said to look past the rather now boring movie she had seen countless times on Halloween.

"Sure did, Chandelure took a great liking to them." Referring back to where it tried to embrace the Litwick pumpkin countless times.

"Thanks to my amazing skills." She said sarcastically, then he looked at her from where they were cuddled, her practically being in his lap, her head tucked in his shoulder.

"Okay, sure." He smirked.

"So what should we do now?" Referring to what other Halloween activities that could amuse them, the night was still young.

Augustine suddenly got an idea, a very cheeky one that is. He hummed in thought and said in a deep husky voice heavy with his foreign accent.

"I don't know my love, but my thirst pains me when I can hear your blood calling out to me…" He said motioning to the scene on the TV before them.

Serena looked bored and suddenly processed what he said and gasped looking wide eyes at him in disbelief.

"Augustine Sycamore!" She roared in a giggle fit when he started to try and pin her as he assaulted her neck, with kissed and nips.

With the amount of love bites he left on her in the next morning, people were sure to question if she really did get bitten by a vampire last night.


	2. Chapter 2

~Halloween prompts~

Matching costumes

It was Halloween in the confinement of the lab, Serena and Augustine decided to give the candy out to the trick or treaters that decided to come by, and decided to dress up to give Halloween a little spirit, their costumes had a lot of thought and they ended up being a matching pair.

Like normally on Halloween, they would goof around and then get down to business and hand out to the trick or treaters, they took it in turns to do the bowl, and even sneaked a couple sweet things to eat whist waiting. Halloween was never boring when Serena and Augustine had the lab to themselves on Halloween.

Their costumes were quite the pair, Augustine deciding to go as the Devil himself, and Serena matched that to his Devil-ess mistress.

Augustine wore a simple black tank, black jeans and some red boots, carrying a large trident and some devil horns and tail hung on his belt loop, and some metal cuffs with some broken chains hanging from each of them both. He looked exceptionally handsome in his simple get up, but what made his eyes always glued to her was her impression of a Devils girlfriend.

She wore a crimson satin dress that cut short above the knee with a slit that went to the top her thigh, the bust hugged her breasts, big and perky, her liquid gold hair was curled loosely, and there sat a pair of devil horns, only more elegant and smaller, same with the tail, and she carried a small hand trident, and wore elegant red stilettos where she elegantly made that click sound where ever she swayed her hips to walk. He took real notice to that very carefully.

The bell rang, and sure enough again, she walked past him giving a wink, already knowing the power she had over him when she wore this outfit, he sat with eyes on her lustfully. He looked at her swaying hips and swishing devil tail, he decided enough was enough.

When she said her farewells to the dressed up kids that threw many thankyous at her afterwards, she shut the door and put the bowl down, to be immediately pinned to a wall cornered from prying eyes.

"Wha-? Augustine?" She smirked, it had worked.

"That dress is sure going to kill me Mon amore."

"Hmm, Just how exactly my master?" She said seductively getting in the character of a Devils mistress.

He shivered at her voice and suddenly kissed her fiercely and demanding, he was dominant and pinned her arms above her head, his tongue begged for entrance to give her the real kisses she was after.

The door bell rang and to the entrance of the lab and was unfortunately ignored by the two lovers needs.

He shifted her leg up on his waist and traced his hand up the lit of her dress feeling the lacy red underwear she wore for him, so very very kinky.

He ducked to give her love bites on her neck, ravishing her thoroughly, until he was satisfied with her now slightly messy hair and half lidded eyes, panting hard, a sight that would drive him crazy always, he let go and steadied his heavy breathing to a smile that said he just got what he want. She gave him one last kiss which he welcomed before she put her dress back down.

"I think I should tend to these trick or treaters before the night ends, then we can finish off what you started here." He played along.

"You know I can't wait that long." He replied with a smirk. "I can always just send the little scouts to hell…" He raised an eyebrow; she just laughed and went to the door, unaware that if he had the power, he was being dead serious.

This is what happens when the lust of matching Halloween costumes are involved.


	3. Chapter 3

~Halloween prompts~

Candy

One of the best of all treats of Halloween you were allowed to have a lot of was candy. Everyone had their favourites, Serena's were jelly snakes and pumpkin cookies, whilst Augustine's were candy corns.

They were preparing lots of treats and favourite candy for a small Halloween party they were organising in the lab, inviting their closest gym leader friends, Diantha, Serena's friends and even Lysandre.

There were lots of Candy and treats, but they knew it would all go with all the candy lovers around on this Halloween evening. And they had a bit ready for any tick or treaters also just in case.

When Serena was cooking her famous pumpkin cookies, she couldn't help but try and snag a couple of those jelly snakes she loves so much, of course doing so without Augustine seeing whilst sorting out the said goods, then moving to adjust the decorations.

When he went round the kitchen counter, she quickly took it as an opportunity to take a handful and chomp on them quietly with a happy little smile at the sweetness she loved from them.

"There won't be any left if you keep picking on them." He said chuckling amusingly; it was like he had eyes in the back of his head she swore.

Caught red handed upon eating the last of the six she snagged, she swallowed the last of it and smiled sheepishly when he turned round to look at her with a hopeless smile, amusing.

She sat on the kitchen side of the labs coffee area next to her timer for the cookies.

"Well… I can't resist them!" She giggles when he crosses the kitchen island to move the bowl, she whines and tries to reach for them.

"Don't I know it?" He laughs at her attempts to get them back. Then huffs crossing her arms in a pout.

"Meanie." She tries not to smile when closes in on her, nuzzling his face to her, trying his best to get her to laugh in turn.

"You smell really sweet." He suddenly says when he pulls apart. "Besides, why do you want those when you can have something that's equally as sweet?" He raised an eyebrow. Catching on, she challenges him.

"The can I have it now?" She smirks. He laughs softly and leans in to taste her lips, he kisses her chastely, making it last and being sure his lips would still linger on hers when he pulled away. He could taste those silly jelly snakes on her tongue, and he deepened it coaxing her to come and taste him. When he pulled away, she found out her was surprisingly sweet also.

Before she could dreamily say anything, the 'ding!' of the timer rang signalling the cookies were done.

"Now, get finishing those cookies young lady, the guests will be here soon." He smiled at her squeezing her sides, but before he went he swiped a candy corn, and winked at her before turning to finish off the last things to do.

She suddenly gasped and realised she wasn't the only one picking on the selection of sweet goods layed out before them.


	4. Chapter 4

~Halloween prompts~

Character A, scaring Character B

Halloween said it all, it was full of the phrase we all know, trick, or treat.

The kids dressed up resembling a scary pokemon or something from the human fables, say it, we have all said it at least once on Halloween, even you.

It was a dark and now lonely night on Halloween for Serena. Augustine had mysteriously disappeared on a business trip as he put it, and showed signs of being upset he couldn't be around the fun to enjoy Halloween with his darling girlfriend Serena; she agreed it wasn't any fun without Augustine either; she even didn't want to handle the trick or treaters. All she did festive to the season was carve a pumpkin with her Fennekin.

Everything seemed like any normal night until her lights went off all at once. Her Fennekin whined scared.

"Hold on, it's probably just a power cut." She reassured him.

When she went to the little power box in a cupboard after retrieving a flash light, turning the power on after finding the switches here had all been witched down, strange.

When all the lights were back on and the TV on with the same boring show she was watching earlier, she noticed something different, not that anything had moved, more like something was added, her eyes drifted to the little black box on the counter. She heard Fennekin bark and cock its head to the side.

"Strange…" She muttered.

The black box was the size of a hand; it had a little white card note saying 'Happy Halloween' in black elegant writing.

She stood staring at it for a little while, and then before she could reach out to pick it up, a sudden voice startled her, making her clutch her heart from pounding out of her chest in sudden fright.

"You going to open it ma Cherie?"

"Aaah-!?" Realising the silky deep voice that was Augustine Sycamore, "Augustine! Don't scare me like that!"

Augustine chuckled.

"All part of the plan wouldn't be Halloween if there wasn't any scare around, besides your easy to scare." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"So what happened to work?" She said in question and eyeing him up slowly.

"Well, who works on Halloween?" He said sheepishly "Besides it was all part of the plan." He said once again. "Open it."

She did as he instructed, and there in the box was from the jewellers of Lumiose, a silver pendant of a Chandelure, a Halloween favourite.

"It's beautiful." She said in astonishment and clarity. "But next time you decide to decide to sneak in here and scare the living daylights out of me, let me know your not working."

He silently saluted her.

"Happy Halloween Serena."

How she loved his goofing around.


	5. Chapter 5

~Halloween prompt~

Trick or treating

Note to prompt, Hey guys! I came with the idea of our favourite lacewood pairing as a 'what if' they were 8 year old kids in this prompt? Serena meets a young man and goes trick or treating with him! (Aka Augustine) Enjoy!

It was that time of year again, Halloween, full of trick or treating. And little kids dressing up to try and be scary, is it a trick? Or treat?

Serena dressed up in her little black cat get up waited for her mother before strolling down the streets in Lumiose, this year it was Serena's mothers turn to take Her Tierno, Trevor, Callum and Shauna out for a taste of trick or treating for fun.

And then Serena's mom happened to capture a familiar face as she trooped the children past some of the neighbourhoods.

"Hey there Lilly!" Serena's mother caught sight of the Current professor of Kalos's wife, Lilly.

"Hi there Grace! Enjoying Halloween?" Lilly was the Kalos professor Alan Sycamore's wife, and together they had a son, Augustine Sycamore, who was currently 8 years old standing next to Lilly his mother dressed as a mad scientist.

Serena and Augustine made eye contact, whilst their mothers talked; the others were talking amongst themselves near by. Serena shyly waved her hand at him and smiled; Augustine (highly unusually) shied and waved his hand back.

Serena plucked up the courage and walked up to him.

"Hi! My names Serena! It seems like our moms know each other." Serena said smiling a kind and welcoming smile to him, which he took greatly to smile back, all nervousness gone at the once stranger.

"Hi, I'm Augustine; my dad is the Kalos Professor, so you'll probably know more about him than me." He smiled just as kindly "Kind of ironic really." He laughed pointing to his costume.

"Oh that's awesome! I never knew he had a son!" Serena exclaimed in utter amusement.

"Some day I want to study pokemon just like he does!" He added, completely taken over by enthusiasm to the subject for what seems like a life long dream now. "But first I want to travel and get to know ALL different kinds of pokemon!"

"Me too! I want to become the Kalos champion!" They looked at each other and laughed, a new found friendship only beginning or maybe something more.

A tiny noise caught Serena's attention, hidden behind Augustine's black locks of hair, sat a tiny Litwick, it looked at her then shied instantly when it made eye contact with her.

"Oh! Hey! Is that a Litwick?" She said, over excited about pokemon entirely. "I've never seen one before, they are supposed to become common on Halloween, but I've never had the chance to see one!" Augustine blinked at someone finding a Litwick just as amazing as any other pokemon, smiled at her enthusiasm; He loved his Litwick and always made sure it felt right at home, because his Litwicks personality was a bit self conscious. He nodded.

"Hey come on out, she finds you just as amazing as I do, I told ya."

The shocked Litwick looked back at Serena in disbelief.

"You're lucky I bet you see all different kinds of pokemon all the time!" Serena exclaimed.

"My father gave me this Litwick on my Birthday, he said this Litwick had a small problem with things, he said that this one had a lot of lacking self confidence and thought it was a tiny failure and weak, but he thought I might be able to help him." Augustine gave a sad smile. "In a way we aren't that different, which is why I think my Dad gave him to me, together we are battling the world, but getting stronger." Serena's eyes sparkled.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed in understandment.

"He's also, smaller than the average Litwick, but my dad also says that smaller than average pokemon suddenly sometimes have a huge growth spurt, which is what I keep telling this little guy." He petted the Litwick that now sat in his arms, it crooned, Serena watched the bond between Augustine and this tiny pokemon, one day hoping to have a bond like that of her own.

"I'd love to show you all the different kinds of pokemon at the lab some time!" He said to Serena snapping her out of the daze she had on the Litwick.

"That would be great! I'm so excited!" She petted the Litwick with ease as it let her stroke the fluffy wax like skin. "Oh hey! Would you like to join trick or treating with us?"

"I'd really love to!"

Serena smiled.

"Happy Halloween Augustine!" who smiled equally big in return.


	6. Chapter 6

~Halloween prompt~

Horror movies

Halloween for our favourite pairing was normal for them as they made a pumpkin to set on the coffee table and now a traditional horror movie to settle in, Augustine surprisingly was the one to enjoy horror movies, Serena, the girl she were, was okay with them, but the murder ones always sent a chill, she hated horror movies to an extent.

Augustine tucked down on the sofa as the film began, it was a film that was going to be a gory murder mystery, a rather new film.

She sat next to Augustine at a reasonable space between them, than as the film progressed building up to the heart clenching parts, she slowly and slowly moved cuddling up to his side and clutching his sleeves in a death grip.

He looked down at her, her eyes focused wide on the screen almost ready to tear herself away from the screen into his shirt when a scary part happens. He chuckled inwardly.

The film went on resulting with a shaking Serena and he swear he could still hear her screams in his head, then him trying to reassure her and cuddle her. Then came with the solution on Halloween night for her stay with him for tonight.

When they were cuddled up in his large double bed, she quickly scooted over to him and said in a stern breathless voice.

"I am never watching a scary movie on Halloween ever again."

He chuckled cuddling her close and kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Mon amore."


	7. Chapter 7

~Halloween prompt~

Paranormal activity… or is it?

It was a normal day at the lab, accept this time it was a Halloween where work could not be ignored. It was common that a lot of naughty ghost type pokemon invaded peoples homes on Halloween without being welcome, well you know the story of Halloween where it's a day where all the bad spirits roam free for one day, well here its all the bad spirit pokemon roam free, but only for just one day…

Augustine was sorting very important paper work and doing some pretty important DNA sampled experiments for his colleagues he's promised to help out if they didn't quite gather what they had to do in certain situations.

Serena was at home this year, spending time with her pokemon and tracking down new ghost type pokemon she hadn't seen yet to fill the pokedex for him on ghost types. Halloween for Augustine Sycamore was pretty average, yet he didn't mind it and was happy to celebrate with pumpkin carvings and such.

It was starting to get late and text alert on his phone was a signal that Serena was at home and okay, that he didn't need to go looking for his girlfriend in case something happened to her whilst she was out late at night. He stretched and got up for some coffee.

He tiredly made some coffee and in the corner of his eye saw something dart.

He looked to see nothing and blamed it on his tiredness, upon making his coffee successfully. He looked ahead to the small kitchen island in thought in the dimmed lights of his kitchen, taking a slow sip of the bitter sweet taste of his 3 sugars coffee, suddenly two of the condiments on the kitchen island shifted to the other side of the table.

He almost spit is coffee in the process of the action, staring completely gob smacked and terrified of the paranormal activity, totally frozen to the spot.

It hadn't moved again yet, and wondered if his mind was totally loosing it or completely exhausted.

He cautiously lifted a hand and slowly nudged the item, with it not moving any more, he sighed, and deemed it just his mind playing up.

"I need to sleep." He muttered to himself.

However as soon as he stepped out of the lab kitchen, he got the smashing and crashing if non breakable objects colliding to the floor, it was a series of crashes and noise and scared the living daylights out of Augustine Sycamore as he ducked behind the sofa for cover, Unfortunately he caught the sight of glass pieces, of some expensive items, but could not believe the impact of so many floating objects out there to scare anyone who had to run and take cover from it all.

It ended as soon as he heard the familiar voice of Serena knocking at the door to the lab he was in and calling his name asking if he was alright.

He called back.

"Uh…yeah, everything is fine!" 'Boy am I glad to see her' he thought, he called back nervously, not wanting her to see the devastating mess; he walked quickly to the door aware of any more flying objects and opened it, to quickly close it behind him leaving Serena a bit curious.

"I wanted to see if you were okay, you never text back and I thought I'd drop by and give ya a kiss goodnight."

Of course, the text, he never had the chance to text back before he got bombarded with objects, which still left a scary mystery. Still not once did a pokemon cross his mind.

"Ah! How wrong of me to get side tracked." He said sheepishly.

"You and your research." She totally bought it. "Well anyway, good night, I'll see you tomorrow, and I'll tell you _all _about the ghost pokemon I've seen." She gave him a peck on the lips, which he welcomed the comfort of his previous shock.

"Happy Halloween Serena." He said before she parted for the night waving him and leaving the door.

He sighed, a lovely paranormal mess to clean up, this time all the lights are going on.

Serena left the building, a giggle on her lips as two pokemon materialised in front of her, a Haunter and a Ghastly.

"Good work guys! That's good payback for Augustine!" She laughed at her new found Halloween allies, and she clutched the Chandelure charm he gave her last Halloween in funny memory to her now.

"He's such a dork, but he's my dork." She bid the two pokemon a lovely night and told them not to get into too much trouble and walked the quick pace to her own apartment.


End file.
